A battery generally includes a positive electrode (cathode), a negative electrode (anode) and an electrolyte. A battery typically includes current collectors within the electrodes that direct electrical current to the terminals of the battery. Attempts have been made to use fluids for electrodes where one or both of the electrodes are maintained in a fluid state by heating the electrode material. These batteries are sometimes referred to as thermal batteries or high temperature batteries and include, for example, devices sometimes referred to as liquid-metal batteries and rechargeable liquid-metal batteries. Thermal lithium batteries generally have a relatively high gravimetric energy density (kWh/kg).